


Wet Dogs (and a pair of sweatpants)

by Mothman_plays_the_drums



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Choi San is Whipped, Jung Wooyoung is also whipped, M/M, Plotless Fluff, Wooyoung acts a little stupid, but Wooyoung is a werewolf, but we love him anyway, not a/b/o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothman_plays_the_drums/pseuds/Mothman_plays_the_drums
Summary: San stays up every night, just in case he gets a visit from a white wolf.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Wet Dogs (and a pair of sweatpants)

**Author's Note:**

> Its been so long since I've planned out putting something on AO3. Here's something else I just decided was gonna be here tonight.

A white wolf limped up to San's door, and he knew who it was. This happened often enough that San didnt need to question it anymore. He had bandages saved in the kitchen, and a too-big pair of sweatpants that he put on the wolf because said wolf didn't like coming to in the nude. San opened the door and stepped aside, too tired to remark much more than, "long night?" 

The wolf whimpered. He also limped over to the kitchen table and hopped up on one of the chairs, sticking his paw out. San simply nodded and followed him into the kitchen. He pulled out the first aid kit, and the (freshly washed!) Pair of sweatpants and sat down next to him at the table, with the kit placed on the table at his side. 

"You wanna get in the pants first?" He asked. The wolf shook it's head. He nodded and got to work on the wound on the wolf's arm. "Was it a bear trap?"

Wolf shook his head again, and began pawing at the sweatpants on the table. It gave San a chuckle, and he helped the big, white sack of fluff into the pants before sitting back down and working on the paw. In the meanwhile, the wolf rested his head on San's shoulder, whimpering and whining when the alcohol San dabbed into his cut stung too much. Soon, the paw turned into a hand, and the cuts looked much nastier. Sam cringed, but kept working. 

"Hi, San-ah." Wooyoung sounded tired, and heavily restrained. "I got into a fight. They fucked up my shoulder a little bit, too." 

San groaned at that. "Of course they did!" He wrapped Wooyoung's hand in a light bandage- the best he could do. It didn't matter much because Woo was always grateful. "You fuck up the other guy?" 

The other boy smiled for the first time that night. "Mhm. They looked like shit." 

"Are you proud of me?" 

San pulled the younger's head out of his shoulder, cradling his face like it was the most delicate thing on earth. "You know I'd prefer you not fighting at all," he mumbled, pressing a kiss onto his forehead, "but yes. You aren't too terribly, awfully injured, so I'll count it as a win." That alone brought a smile to Wooyoung's face. San kissed his boyfriend's forehead again, lingering for a while in exhausted silence. 

"You smell like wet dog," he announced, finally, "are you awake enough to take a shower? Or are we just sleeping on the couch?" 

"Mmm, couch," Wooyoung answered. 

San didn't say much else as he patched up the claw marks on Wooyoung's shoulder. 

San had seen Wooyoung come home much worse. 

It had to have been at least a year ago, one of the first times he came home all beat up. He had a hole in his leg the size of San's thumb, and a gash running all the way down his back. There was still a scar from that one. The bear traps were pretty bad, too. Those things can break a leg if you're not placed just right. San didn't think about the possibility that Wooyoung might not come home one night. It's not that it never crossed his mind, it's just that San couldn't imagine it. He couldn't imagine a world without that boy's annoying high-pitched laugh (that he couldn't get enough of,) or his bright, beautiful eyes, or his astoundingly consistent kindness. 

"San?" Wooyoung's voice was quiet. "San-ah, c'mon. You're tired, let's go to sleep." 

San played with the wolf's hair; he scratched the hair at the nape of Wooyoug's neck, because he knew Wooyoung liked it (and not-so-secretly, San loved Wooyoung's hair.) "M'kay. You know you're gonna have to lay on me, yeah?" 

"Mhm." Woo leaned back into the person's hand. "Do you stay up for me every night?" 

"Why?"

"Because you're awake every time I come in."

"Hmm," San sighed, "yes I do. Wouldn't have to if you'd just stay out of fights." 

"That's no fun." 

"Neither are you, Woo." He planted another kiss on the head in front of him and stepped away into the living room to collapse on the couch. Woo followed close behind, and gently laid down on top of San, ever so subtly tucking himself under San's arm and snuggling as close as he could. 

"Do you love me, San?"

San snorted, looking down at his boyfriend. "Nah, I'm just in it for the pet wolf." Wooyoung pouted, sending San into a small fit of laughter. "Yes, baby. With all my heart, I love you." 

"Can you tell me, every night?" 

"I do tell you every night, you're just needy." 

Wooyoung grinned. "I know, I just like hearing you say it." 

With that, San rolled his eyes and pulled Wooyoung up for a kiss. "Then, I love you, and I think you should get some sleep, puppy." 

"Never say that again," the werewolf replied with a cringe, "like, ever. That was awful." 

But it shut Wooyoung up for at least five minutes (Seonghwa would argue that that's a record,) before he sleepily murmured, "I love you too." Then, Woo fell asleep, with his hand resting on San's chest, right over his heart. 

San slept easily too, even if he did smell like wet dog.


End file.
